Frank N Furter's party
by awesomefrankiefan
Summary: Young Frank, Magenta and Riff Raff. It's summer break and Riff Raff go home to enjoy the holidays. Frank is hosting a masquerade party, giving their guests specific rules and clothes to the party. Read to find more... Rated T, but I'll maybe change the rate to M for the next chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Magenta – age: 17

Riff Raff – age: 19

Riff Raff was coming back from college for the summer break. He was really excited about seeing his beautiful sister again, they had been separated for nine months. His college was in the other side of the planet, but he was taking a ship. His journey lasted two hours.

Magenta was waiting at the spaceship port, thrilled for her brother's arrival. The place was crowded with other people who were also waiting for their sons/sisters/brothers/daughters to arrive.

A ship with the college symbol landed, and Magenta's heart began to beat faster. She stood on tiptoe, trying to see something. She was shorter than the rest of the people, and she couldn't see anything. The students began to come out the ship, hugging their relatives. They were all happy for returning home for the summer.

The most of the students had come out of the ship, so the port was slightly emptier than before. A blond young man began to come out, holding his baggage. All the students had come out almost running, eager to see their families. But the blond man was walking slowly, really quiet. Magenta's eyes gleamed with happiness.

-Riff! – Magenta cried and began to run to him, jumping onto his arms and kissing his cheek.

-My dearest sister! – His smile widened, and he left his baggage on the floor and hugged her sister tight. – You are even more beautiful than nine months ago! – He breathed her scent. He really missed her.

-You have grown also, brother! I missed you! Let me help you with your baggage. – She took his baggage, but it was too heavy for her. She couldn't lift it from the floor more than a half meter, and she left it again on the floor. Riff began to laugh.

-Genta! You can't carry these heavy things! – She smiled to him. He was taller now, one head above her at least. He took again the baggage and they began to walk to their car. Magenta began to talk fast, asking him a lot of questions and not giving him time to answer. He was enjoying the thing he missed the most during his college year; the fast talking of his sister, her happiness, her laugh, her scent.

They arrived home. It was empty, their mother was working at the Queen's palace all day. He smiled when he opened the door. He missed home. He went to his room to leave his things, and saw a lot of her sister's things scattered all over the room. He gave a mischievous look to her.

-I have slept here since you left. I missed you, and this room smells like you. – She smiled, and he felt his heart melting. Her sister was a strong little woman, but that kind of details were the thing that made him love her.

-Well, sister, so you'll have to clean my room for me! – He stroked his hair in a friendly way. – Let's go to eat something, it's on me. -She nodded and began to walk to the door.

They went to a restaurant near the beach and had some seafood. They were enjoying the dessert, when the prince of Transsexual, Frank N Furter, came into the place.

-Hi, Magenta, Riff raff. – He smiled to them and began to talk to Riff Raff. They had become friends in college. Frank was nineteen too, and he was a little mean but he was a nice guy.

-Riff Raff, I'm throwing a party tonight, but it's a special party. You have to come. You can come too, Magenta. – Magenta and Riff Raff looked at each other and nodded. – It's a masquerade party. Everybody has to wear masks, and all the girls the same dress, and all the guys the same outfit too. Nobody will recognize us, and we are having strong drinks, maybe some weeds, and some surprises too. – He winked at Riff Raff. – I'll send one of my servants to your home to give you the outfits and the masks, and the invitation. Don't forget your invitations, because if you don't have one, my guards won't let you get in. – Riff and Magenta were flipping out. The party seemed fun, they're not going to lose it. – Magenta, if you want to invite some of your girl friends, tell my servant. He'll go to your friends' home to give them the outfits and masks. I'll send him at seven, maybe. Make sure you are at home to pick up your things.

-Ok, Frank, your party sounds awesome. We'll be there.

-Read the instructions on the invitation, there are some rules you need to follow. – Riff and Magenta shared a puzzled look. Frank laughed. – Oh, no, it's only some rules to make it funnier! Don't worry. – He patted Riff Raff's shoulder, and he felt relieved. – See you tonight!

Frank left the restaurant, and Magenta and Riff Raff returned to their desserts.

-Brother, it's going to be really funny! I always vanted to go to one of Frank's parties! And the day you come home!

-Yes! It's exciting, right? It's going to be awesome, my dearest sister.

They finished their meals and walked home. They sat on the couch, Riff Raff sitting with his foot over the table. Magenta put a cushion on his lap and lied down on him, resting her head on his lap. Riff Raff was reading a chemistry book, and Magenta fell asleep. She was so excited the night before, she had slept three hours.

Riff Raff kept reading, stroking his sister's curls with one hand and holding the book with the other. She had become a beautiful woman in his absence.

A hard knock on the door awoke Magenta. She looked up quickly, making his brother giggle. She opened the door, and a thin boy was there. He was about Magenta's age, and his hair was dark.

-Good evening, I'm one of Frank N Furter's servants. He sent me to deliver you this. He also told me to ask you if you wanted more deliveries for some of your friends. – He gave magenta two boxes, with their names on them.

-Hi, thank you. Yes, I'd like to invite Laura and Columbia. I'll give you their addresses to do the deliver. – She went inside to grab a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote the addresses of her friends on it. He gave it to the servant, and bowed him goodbye.

She closed the door holding the boxes, clearly excited.

-Riff! The things for the party! Let's open them!

She sat down on the couch, giving Riff the box with his name, and began to open hers. It contained a mask, which covered her eyes and nose. The mask was made of white ceramic, adorned with silver motives. She left it on the table, and took out of the box a black dress and black underwear. She stretched the dress. It was black, and showed a lot of cleavage. She looked at the underwear: a black lace bra, black lace panties, and a pair of black stockings.

Riff Raff was looking at her sister's things, blushing a little bit. He was imagining Magenta in that outfit. She will be hot in that.

Magenta took out an envelope. She opened it, and it contained an invitation card with his name and a paper. She began to read it aloud:

_Dear Transylvanian girl:_

_First of all, welcome to my sins of the flesh party._

_Here you will found the instructions for tonight:_

_You must wear that dress and mask, and also the underwear. All the girls will wear the same outfit, so they can't be recognized by the boys. You must wear also red lipstick, and make a bow in your hair. You must wear black high heels too._

_You must show up at midnight sharp. My servants will tell you what to do once you get to my palace. _

_If someone doesn't follow the rules, they will be kicked out of the party. _

_Remember the rules, and give yourself over to absolute pleasure._

_Your host and prince,_

_ Frank N Furter. _

Magenta and Riff Raff shared an excited look. It was going to be awesome.

-Riff, open your box!

He smiled and began to open his. It contained a mask, like Magenta's, but in red ceramic with black motives. It contained also black pants, a black shirt and black tight boxers.

He opened his envelope, taking out his invitation card and began to read his paper aloud too:

_Dear Transylvanian boy:_

_First of all, welcome to my sins of the flesh party._

_Here you will found the instructions for tonight:_

_You must wear those clothes and mask, and also the underwear. All the boys will wear the same outfit, so they can't be recognized by the girls. You must wear black shoes, and comb your hair back with gel._

_You must show up at 1 am sharp. My servants will tell you what to do once you get to my palace. _

_If someone doesn't follow the rules, they will be kicked out of the party. _

_Remember the rules, and give yourself over to absolute pleasure._

_Your host and prince,_

_ Frank N Furter. _

-This night is going to be really good, sister. – He grinned, taking her hand and kissing it. – And knowing Frank, it's probably we won't end the night alone – they laughed loudly.

-Yes, brother. I can't wait for tonight! I'm going to see Laura and Columbia, they must be as excited as I am! Well, I suppose I'll see you at the party. But maybe I won't recognize you.- she smiled and kissed his cheek quickly. – Have fun! We'll talk tomorrow, or when we get home tonight. – She ran to the door, slamming it and running to her friend's house.

Riff Raff remained sitting on their couch. He had so many questions… but they'll have to wait till tonight.

* * *

**A/N: It's probably going to be a short story, two or three chapters maybe, I don't know yet. Read and review please! Reviews make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is Magenta's POV. I'm making Columbia and Laura (shock treatment Laura) Transylvanians.**

* * *

I left home holding my box for the party really excited. I phoned Laura and told her to meet me at Columbia's. Columbia lived near me, so in ten minutes I was knocking her door. Their parents worked at the palace too, so she was alone all day, like Riff and me.

Columbia opened the door and saw me. She began to jump and giggle; I couldn't understand a word, and she took my hand and we went to her room.

-Maggie! I'm so excited! I can't wait for the party! Do you think I'll be able to make some advances on Frank? Well, I hope I'll recognize him! – She was breathless from her fast talking. She was pacing around the room, with the content of her box scattered on the bed.

-Calm down Collie! I'm excited too! I told Laura to meet us here. – I just said that, and someone knocked the door. Collie went to open it, and screamed "Laura!" and began to talk fast again.

They came into the bedroom, where I was waiting for them.

-Hi Laura! Did you read the invitation card?

-Hi, Magenta. Yes, I'm a little bit nervous… You know I'm still a virgin… what if someone tries to do things with me, and I don't want to?

-Laura, relax. If you don't vant, just say no. You're not forced to do nothing you don't vant. And being Frank's party, there vill be lot of security staff. Don't vorry, ve are having a great night!

I stood up and pushed Laura to the bed, tickling her. She giggled.

-Let's get dressed, girls! – We began to change our clothes. We wore our new underwear and new dresses.

-Genta, how can Frank know our bra size? – Laura was blushing, she was a really shy person.

-I don't know! – I hadn't thought about that – but it's Frank, he's a nice pervert! These things are his stuff, I guess. – I smiled. Columbia's room had a huge mirror. We were hot!

-I don't know how to bow my hair, it's really frizzy…

-We will make your hair, Maggie. – Columbia glazed at Laura, and she nodded. They began to brush my hair, making a bow with it. It was nice, after all…

-I can't bow my short hair – Collie was looking at herself in the mirror.

-I don't think Frank vill say anything. Your hair is amazing, Collie. – I kissed her head and began to brush Laura's hair.

When we were all dressed and combed, we applied our make-up. I applied my dark eye-shadow, even if my eyes won't be shown with the mask. Laura didn't paint her eyes, and Collie applied her usual eye shadow too. We applied the red lipstick and put on the high heels.

-Wow, girls! We are really hot! – Collie was looking at us, smiling. We were really hot. Laura was embarrassed, she didn't like the slutty look.

-Come on, Laura you're really pretty! – I smacked her butt in a playful way. She giggled.

It was 11.30, and the palace was in a 20 minutes' walk. We left Collie's house and began to walk to Frank's. We put our masks, it was really funny.

We met a lot of girls, dressed just like us, who we assumed were going to the same place.

We arrived at Frank's palace, and waited at the main door until it was midnight sharp. We were like fifty girls, all waiting for the same thing. The door opened, and the servant who came to my home to deliver the boxes made us come in.

-The prince will meet you at the ball room. – He began to walk, and we all followed him. We were really nervous, and all the girls were whispering things, including us.

We entered the ball room. A huge table was in the centre of the room. There was a huge glass bowl filled with a red drink, glass cups and lot of diverse alcoholic bottles. In both sides of the room, there were red couches, with fancy dark red cushions and coffee tables in front of them.

One of the coffee tables was covered with a red fabric.

There was a small zone at the end of the room with dark red carpets and some of the same dark red cushions over them. The ball room was really beautiful, our exciting was growing by moments. The room was lighted by long candelabras and a huge crystal lamp on the ceiling.

We stood there, waiting for something to happen. A door in the right side of the room opened, and Frank came in. He was wearing a black robe, and he had his make-up fixed. He walked to the middle of the room, and the servant brought a stool. He climbed to it, and grinned.

-Good night, my elite ladies. The night of your lives is starting in a few moments. As you know, the boys will come at 1 am, so you will start to enjoy my party earlier than them. The table in here – he pointed at the huge table on the centre – is filled with some of my most selected drinks. Take anything you want, this is your home for the next hours, my dears. The glass bowl has my favorite cocktail. It's a secret recipe – he grinned – and I'm sure you will like it. If we spend all, my servants will refill it. So, don't worry about anything. You are in good hands, my dears.

We were thrilled. It was the most awesome party ever. Frank was really hot, and he wasn't even dressed for the occasion. He continued talking.

-As you see, we have couches and carpets, I'm sure you will enjoy them when the time is right. – He licked his lips. – I also brought the best to you, darlings. – he lifted up the cloth which was covering one of the coffee tables, revealing some ashtrays and trays, with small bags on it – These are my gifts to you. You don't have to consume anything you don't want to. But I suggest you to prove some, they are really good – his voice was really seductive.

-This door here – he pointed to the door through he had come – conduces you to my private rooms. – He opened the door, and we all leaned out trying to see something. There was a long corridor with doors at both sides, still closed. – These rooms have a huge bed, a private bathroom and clean clothes. Use them for whatever you want. If the room is occupied, a red light will be in the door. – The doors had small bulbs behind the locks – If the room is free, the light will be green.

-Maggie, this is really amazing – Collie whispered to me. Laura had been quiet since Frank started to talk. I think she was scared about this party. It seemed decadent, but it was a Transylvanian party, you couldn't expect anything else. I grinned at Collie and made her a sign to shut up.

Frank was enjoying the surprised whispers of all the girls.

-Well, my pretty ladies, that's all for now. I'm going to change my clothes, so feel free to begin to enjoy my little presents. I'll be back at 1, with the boys. The music will start now, and when the boys arrive, the music will be louder. I don't want you to try to discover who is who, that would take off the essence of my party. Remember the rules, you can't take off the masks. If you need anything, tell my servants. They will be around here all the time. You are at home, so let's get started. I'll see you in an hour, darlings.

He left the ball room, and the music began.

-Let's grab some drinks, ladies! – I was eager to begin, and I went to the table and served three cups of the mysterious cocktail. I handed the cups to Collie and Laura, and we toasted.

-Genta! This drink is too strong for me! – Laura made a disgust face, and we laugh.

-Come on, Laura! Enjoy! – Collie made her drink the cup in one ship. The drink was strong, but it was really nice. We drank our cups and served three more. The rest of the girls were drinking too, and within minutes the glass bowl was empty. A servant came quickly with another bowl full of the red drink, and we kept drinking and laughing.

Columbia began to dance, and I joined her. Laura was being really shy, but in two more glasses she began to disinhibit herself. We were tipsy, and Laura was a little drunk. She wasn't used to alcohol.

-Girls, let's try something from the coffee table! – Collie and I looked at each other, Laura wanted drugs? That cocktail was really good! We laughed and nodded, and we went to the coffee table. There were some pills, some Transylvanian weed (which was purple) and cigarettes. I began to make some joints, and Laura put a pill in each cup. The pill began to dissolve, making the drink bubble.

We lighted the joints and drank our adultered cups. In a while, we were really drunk and high, enjoying the music and dancing wildly. We didn't even recognize each other sometimes, because of the drugs and the same outfit for all the girls. And the boys didn't even arrive yet!

* * *

**A/N: the party is getting interesting in the next chapter... review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is Riff's POV. By the way, I've always called Nurse Ansalong Laura, I don't really know if it's her name or not. I've just finished watching shock treatment right now and I realized she didn't have a name. I think I call her Laura for your fanfics, I don't know. If you know the answer, tell me please.**

**RIFF'S POV**

* * *

Magenta had left to Columbia's house to get dressed and that stuff. I kept reading on the couch, but without my pretty sister asleep on me I felt lonely. I made myself some dinner and after eating it I went to my bedroom to dress myself.

I put on my new underwear, trousers and shirt. The material was really good, but coming from Frank I wasn't surprised. He was really rich, he could afford to buy clothes for the entire city…

The outfit suited me really well. I even found me handsome, and despite my sister and my college girl friends telling it to me, I never thought I was a handsome guy. I opened one of my suitcases to look for my black shoes. I wore them too, and tried the mask. I was excited about tonight!

I had to do my hair too. I never combed it, I always let it wet until it dried itself. I wasn't a vain person, I didn't care about my looks. I went to the bathroom and began to brush it, putting some gel on it. It was nice, I liked my new look.

When I was done, I sat and listened to classic music. It always relaxed me, and I was beginning to get nervous. I am a shy person, so I don't go to parties by myself.

It was past midnight, so I began to walk to the palace. The main door was crowded. A lot of guys were there, waiting for the same thing I was.

The door opened and a servant asked for our invitations. We came in, and walk through a corridor to a room. The room was empty. Frank (I assumed it was Frank, at least) was sitting on a chair. He stood up and climbed to the chair. The people who were whispering stayed quiet when he cleared his throat.

-Welcome, my dear friends. You are about to have the wildest night of your lives. The girls are all in my ball room, and they have been drinking since midnight. The rules are simple: don't take out your mask, drink all that you want and if you need something, talk to my servants.

Then, he began to explain us something about some private rooms. I was going to have some sex probably. If there were lots of drunken girls with masks, it would be great. I wasn't like Frank in that way, I didn't have sex with every girl I met. I only had sex with girls I really liked, but most of them were boring and dumb. But this night I don't mind to have some meaningless sex. We were all with masks, so tomorrow I won't know who I banged, and that was ok for me.

He told us not to try to find out who was who. It was strictly forbidden. I was ok about that. I would like to party with my sister, but I guessed I was not going to.

Frank finished his explanations, and guided us to a huge ball room. There were a lot of girls, most of them high and drunk. I went to a table which has a bowl with a special cocktail, according to Frank's words. I served myself a glass and began to drink. It was really great. I drank like three more glasses in minutes. The music began to sound louder. The song was the time warp. I loved that song, so I started to dance. Everybody was dancing, drinking and getting high.

When the song finished, I saw a coffee table with trays on it. I supposed it was the drugs Frank had talk about. I went there and sat on the couch near the table. I put a pill on my drink and started to roll a joint. I was smoking it and a girl sat next to me. We couldn't understand each other because of the music, but she wanted to smoke too. I gave her the joint and she began to smoke. I was getting high really quick, even for me. I was used to these drugs and to alcohol. The girl finished the joint and began to kiss me. I guessed Frank had put some aphrodisiac on the glass bowl, because there were a lot of people kissing and getting horny on the couches and on some carpets at the end of the room.

I returned the kiss. I didn't know how this girl was, but I really didn't care. She began to kiss and bite my neck, and I stroked her breasts over the dress. She had big breasts. She straddled me and put her hand under my shirt, touching my nipples. I noticed my growing erection, but I didn't really want to fuck her at that moment. I had just arrived, I wanted to enjoy the party a little more. She began to stroke my legs, rubbing me up until she was stroking my groin. She was clumsy, and I didn't like her touches. It was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I pushed her off of me and I left the couch. She began to kiss another guy who was sitting next to her, and they went to the right door, I suppose to a private room.

I went to refill my drink. I took another pill and dropped it into my cup. Another girl began to kiss me. This girl was almost as tall as me, and her lips were really thin. She was a good kisser. I lead her to the carpet and she lay on her back. I put myself on top of her and we kissed and had some heavy petting. This party was getting better.

The masks made complicated to kiss, and the music made impossible to speak. I was beginning to understand the theme of the party, "sins of the flesh". This was like a teen orgy. Private, but an orgy after all. I went to take more drinks and joints, and a boy hugged me from behind. I felt his erection against my butt. I turned around and gave him a kiss. I had never been with boys before, but I was really high, and this party was for experimenting… He grabbed my groin, and it was too much for me. I smiled and went to the couch to roll another joint.

The room was filled with lust. At least the music covered the moans. There were less people, I thought a lot of them went to the private rooms. If I wanted to grab some, I'd have to hurry, or maybe I will end without a free room.

Next to me, a girl was straddling a boy. They were kissing passionately, his hand going under his dress to touch her inner thighs. I was turned on. She whispered something to him, and he stood and left.

The girl sat next to me, and snatched my joint, grinning. She smoked and kissed me, throwing the smoke in my mouth. We parted and I threw the rest of the smoke. I was too high at that moment. She gave me a drink, and poured a little in my neck. I didn't know if it was an accident or on purpose, but I figured it out when she began to lick my neck, following the trail of the red liquid with her tongue. I was groaning. Luckily, the music was too loud to hear my moans. She bit my neck and began to kiss and lick my ear lobe in a very sensual manner.

I took her head and kissed her lips roughly. She was really good at these things… she sat on my lap and I caressed her legs, going up to her thighs. She began to undo my shirt buttons and kissed every inch of exposed skin. Her tongue remained longer in my nipples, and waves of pleasure went through my body. My erection was pressing against her ass. She undid my entire shirt's buttons and went up to kiss my lips again, wilder this time. Her tongue was roughly wrestling mine. Her lips were soft and hot.

She suddenly parted the kiss, and took her cup, drinking it. She kissed me again. I could taste the strawberry liquid and the strong alcohol in my mouth.

She stood up, and said something to me, but I couldn't understand her. I thought she was leaving, but she took my hand and made me stand up too. She leaded me to the infamous door. I knew this was going to be good…

* * *

**A/N: It's the first time ( well, the second, according to the previous chapter) that I write in first person. English is not my first language, so tell me how I'm doing it. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter may not be for young readers. It contains sex and adult themes. If you can't deal with it, stop reading now. **

**I know you will read it anyway ;)**

**MAGENTA'S POV**

* * *

The party was being awesome. We were drunk and high, and I was dancing with lots of people.

The music started to play louder, and the door on the right side of the room opened, and a bunch of boys came in the ballroom. Time warp began to sound, and we all danced like nobody was watching. When time warp finished, we were in ecstasy. I went to grab some more drinks to Laura, Collie and me. When I returned to them, Laura had gone to a couch and was smoking a joint with a boy. They began to kiss, and I smiled at Columbia. Laura was finally having some fun!

Columbia put more pills on the drinks, and began to caress my stomach. She wrapped my waist and kissed me. I had always liked more boys than girls, but sometimes when we were high Collie and I kissed. We never had sex, but we enjoyed ourselves together. She licked my lips and I parted them, letting her tongue come inside my mouth. While we were kissing, a boy came from behind and began to rub our backs. We glanced at him. He was Frank N Furter with no doubt. Even with the mask, his lips were too characteristic for not knowing it was him. He kissed me roughly and I caressed his chest. Probably he didn't recognize us, but I knew Columbia wanted him badly. He kissed my neck, biting it softly. I was turned on, but he was for Collie. I kissed Columbia and I took Frank's hand, putting it on Collie's waist. She smiled at me and began to devour Frank's mouth. I grinned and left them alone.

I walked to the coffee table with the drugs on it, and saw Laura alone sitting there. She tried to speak to me, but I didn't understand a word. I don't know what happened with his boy, but he wasn't there. While I was rolling a joint for us, another boy came and lifted her up, kissing her and falling to the couch again. I was enjoying the party so much, and I was high.

I looked at the place where I left Collie and Frank and they were leaving to a private room, I guess.

Laura was almost making it up with that boy. Maybe he will take her virginity tonight… I was laughing by myself. I guess it was for the strong drinks and pills and joints… I had lost the count of how many drinks I had drunk. But I didn't care, I was having fun.

I served myself another drink and a boy came and sat next to me. He seemed strong, judging the way his shirt tightened in his chest. He took my cup and left it on the table. He put one finger in my lips, moving it along them. I caressed his finger with my tongue and he sat closer to me. I smiled at him and drank my cup. He took my head and began to kiss me, and I got on top on him and bit his neck. He had strong arms and a strong chest. I rubbed his chest up and down. He was a muscle man. He put his hand on my knee, and caressed up my leg until he reached my inner thigh under my dress. I was really aroused, and my desire for him was growing by moments. His petting made me shiver in pleasure, and I leaned to him between moans and whispered in his ear "room now". I guess he didn't want me, because he stood up and left. I was so excited; I needed someone to release my tension.

I looked at the sides of the couch. Most of the people were making it on the couch, and I saw a guy sitting next to me smoking a joint. I grabbed his joint from his hand and smoked it. He seemed nice, but I didn't care. I needed a fuck. And I needed it now.

I threw the smoke from the joint in his mouth. I knew lots of guys who were turned on by that, and I was using all my women weapons to make him mine. The joint was too strong; this guy was a regular smoker. I took my drink from the table and took a ship. I tried to give the glass to the boy but I poured some drink on his neck. I was high and drunk, and I needed to fix that immediately. So, I began to lick the liquid from his neck, and I'm sure I felt a moan coming from him. I didn't know if it was my imagination or not, the music was loud and Frank had drugged us all. But I kept licking and biting his neck. He took my head and kissed me passionately. I had fixed my clumsy previous move! I was laughing inside.

I sat on top of him and he caressed my thighs under my dress. I parted my legs to give him more access, but he seemed shy. And I didn't want to delay it more. I undid the buttons of his shirt and kissed his chest, licking and biting softly his nipples. I felt his growing bulge on me, and I grinned. He was ready for me at last!

I stood up and took his hand. I said again "room, now". He didn't understand me, but I walked to the door and he followed me. We walked quickly, checking the small bulbs of the doors on the corridor. I was eager to found an empty room. At the end of the corridor we saw a door with a green little bulb, and we ran to there.

I opened the door and he wrapped his arms on my waist, turning me around and kissing me roughly. I locked the door. The room was amazing. It was a huge room, with a giant bed in the middle, and a small door at the end. I supposed it was the bathroom. There were light red lamps, one on each corner of the room. The music was also playing in the room, at the same volume than outside.

He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his hips. We were devouring each other. If the world would end in that moment, we didn't care. I rubbed his uncovered chest softly with my nails, without separating our mouths.

He sat me on the bed over the red silk sheets and went down on his knees. I removed his shirt, glazing at his white soft skin. He removed my right shoe, and began to lift down my stocking very slow. He kissed my leg as he lifted down my stocking. I was shivering, I hadn't patience enough. He went kissing my leg to the foot, and repeated the same move with my other leg: remove my shoe, my stocking and kiss my leg until the foot in a slow and sensual manner.

I wanted him badly. I grabbed his waist and put him on top of me, biting his bottom lip and rubbing his back. I wrapped my legs around him and he caressed them. He rolled over and put me on top this time. His hands went to my back and he unzipped my dress slowly. I was sat on top of him, and he lowered my dress to my hips, glazing at my breasts. He stroked them and removed my dress, lifting it over my head and throwing it to the floor. He caressed my back and unclasped my bra. He put down the straps of my black lace bra and threw it to the floor. His hands were on my breasts while he kissed and licked them.

I was feeling his manhood on my groin, and drunken with desire, I began to undo his fly, moving my fingers a little bit under the waist of his boxers. He pushed me aside and took off his pants and his boxers. I loved his body. His legs were long and thin, but strong. He was very pale, like most of Transylvanians. He was naked for me, only wearing his mask. I wanted to take it off, but in a certain way, not being able to see our faces was exciting.

He made me lay on my back, and kissed my thighs, going up to my underwear. He removed it and kept kissing my thighs. I was burning inside. Suddenly, I felt his mouth on my wet flesh, and I screamed. I could scream whatever I wanted; the music hid our noises. His mouth remained in my flesh, kissing it and touching it softly. I gripped the sheets, lifting my head back. His touch was overwhelming. I was at the edge of pleasure, when he rose to my face and bit the flesh of my neck, making me moan. In a hard thrust, he was inside of me. I dug my nails in his back and wrapped my legs around him again.

Our mouths were hungry of each other, and our bodies were in a perfect sync. I felt his mouth belonged to me, only to me, and the same for his body. We were sweating hard, naked skin against naked skin. Every thrust seemed deeper than before. Our bodies were melting in the waves of pleasure. I couldn't control my body; it was moving by itself. I couldn't think , I barely couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything but let myself go with him.

He quickened the pace, and I moaned louder. We sweated harder, our hands moving all over our bodies. I felt my orgasm coming, and I dug my nails deeper in his flesh. He felt it, and quickened the thrusts even more. I came with a loud moan, biting his neck. My body was shaking with spasms, and my mind had blown up. My spasms made him come too, and he collapsed on top of me.

I was feeling his weight, his heat and his sweat. And I really liked it. He gave me a rough kiss and took himself out of me. He lay at my side, and took a glass from the bedside table. He sat down and put ice cubes on the glass and poured some scotch. I didn't notice the table with the scotch when we came in the room. He took a gulp and offered me the glass. I drank some and returned it to him.

He leaned to me and kissed me. This kiss was sweet, not rough like the others. I wanted desperately to know who my mysterious fuck was. He was amazing, it was the best sex I had in my entire life. I kissed him and pointed to his mask. I couldn't say anything to him because the music was still playing too loud. He nodded and began to undo the knot of the ribbon which held the mask on his face.

He took off the mask, smiling. I gasped. I was in shock. The blood froze in my veins. I couldn't believe who my lover was…

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Reviews pleaseeee!**

**BTW, I really like this chapter. I think is one of my best writings in english. **

**Tomorrow new chapter! (probably)**


	5. Chapter 5

**MAGENTA'S POV**

I stood up off of the bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door. My heart was beating so hard. I couldn't believe I had fucked my brother. And the worst part was that I enjoyed it. He was amazing. But he was my brother… I was confused. How would he react when he see who I was? How couldn't I recognize him? I guess he had changed too much that nine months he was in college.

The worst awkward part was that we were both still naked.

My thoughts vanished when he opened the bathroom door. I was wearing the mask yet, and I didn't know how to take it off in front of him. He had a confused expression; maybe he was thinking I didn't like his face or something. He remained at the door and looked at me with a sad face. I knew he was an insecure person, and I didn't want to make him feel bad.

He walked to me very slow, waiting for some move from me. I stood frozen. I moved my hand to the back of my head and began to undo the mask's ribbon. I can tell he was anxious to see my face. I undid it and took off my mask.

His face was a poem. I'm sure he was freaking out, just like I was before. The music was still playing loud, and he turned back and went to the bed. I covered my face with my hands and tears began to fall across my cheeks. What was wrong with me?! Almost everything.

I sat on the floor and sobbed, hugging my knees. This night had destroyed my relationship with my brother, I was sure. But then I saw him coming back to the bathroom. He sat on the floor next to me and hugged me tight. I have had strange feelings to my brother along the years, but I was sure after this night I was falling in love with him. And he would be awkward with me because we had done inappropriate things for siblings.

He lifted my head and looked at me in the eyes. He was smiling, and I didn't understand anything. And then he kissed my lips. A kiss full of tenderness, full of love. He cupped my face and I parted my lips, waiting for his tongue to enter. I loved him. Now I was sure.

He caressed my cheek and lifted me up, in bridal style. I was hanging on his neck, and he left me on the bed and lied next to me, wrapping my waist. He began to kiss me again, caressing my body. His touches made me shiver. He was an amazing lover, I would never guess. I climbed on top of him and kissed his ivory chest. His skin was so soft and sweet… I had him at home all the time, and it had been necessary a weird party to make us realize our feelings for each other.

He was caressing my sides with his long fingers while I was feeling his erection against my naked flesh again. I began to devour his neck, and he moaned. I put him inside of me and began to move my hips around him. Seeing his pleasure face was overwhelming. He tilted his head back, biting his bottom lip. He caressed every part of my body, and we were making love for a long time again. When we finished, he grabbed our cloths and masks, and made me a sign to dress up. I nodded; I guess he wanted to leave as hard as I did. I was eager to talk to him about all that had happened tonight.

We dressed up and came out of the room. He was holding my hand, walking faster than I was. We went out of the palace, to the royal gardens, which continued almost until our home. I was too afraid to speak first, but my brother wasn't.

-Magenta, let's sit there. – He pointed a bench and we sat there. He took my hand and kissed it.

-My most beautiful sister – I can tell words couldn't flow for his throat. – You are an amazing woman. I thought I had met a perfect girl tonight, but it was you. It's always been you. I fell in love with you when you were fourteen, and I managed my feelings to hide from everyone, including me. But after tonight I can't. I love you more than anything. I've always loved you, and after this night I love you even more.

I was smiling. He is my brother. He had always taken care of me, and I feel safe with him. He's intelligent, handsome and sensitive. And he loves me.

-But Genta, I would understand if you are freaking out. I would understand if this night is for you a product of drugs, alcohol and all. I only can say that I love you, and I can't deny it anymore.

He shut up and looked at me. I was smiling.

-My dear brother, I had feelings for you and I denied them too. I am in love vith you. This night has been the best night of my life, and it turned even better vhen you removed the mask and I saw your face. I vant to be vith you. I vant to kiss you. – I sat nearer him and kissed him, holding is neck – you're the only one who vas alvays there for me. You can't imagine how much I missed you this year. I don't vant to be avay from you.

He smiled and kissed me back, putting me even nearer to him.

-We should go home, my darling. – I nodded and we began to walk, holding hands with our fingers intertwined. We walked home in silent. We arrived in ten minutes. Our house was empty, our mother hadn't arrived yet. God knew if she was working or drinking somewhere… we didn't care anymore.

I went directly to my brother's room. I had slept there for the past nine months, and all my things were there. He came in later, and grinned. I was sitting on the bed.

-Are you keeping my room, my pretty sister? – He walked to the bed and sat by my side. I smiled, but deep inside I didn't know if he wanted me to move to my room or what. – Then I guess you should share MY bed with me… - he kissed me and made me lie over the soft black sheets. He undressed me and then undressed himself, and covered us with the sheets. He held me tight against his chest, kissing my head and smelling my hair. I embraced him and closed my eyes. The night had been so long. And wonderful.

- Good night, my sweet girl. I love you so much, Genta… - he kissed my head again, and tightened his arms around me.

-Good night, Riff. I love you too. I'm so happy right now… - I think I fell asleep just when I finished the sentence.

* * *

I awoke with screams and slamming doors. I looked at Riff, and he had just awoken too.

Our mother was on the frame of the door, heavily drunk and yelling.

-What the fuck are you doing in the same bed! And naked! You are trash! I can't believe my own children are doing this! You are sick people! – She was really mad, and throwing things she picked up from the floor to us. One of my high heels hit me on the head, making me bleed. And that was when Riff Raff stood up violently and grabbed our mother's wrists.

-Don't you dare to touch my sister! Do you hear me? Or I will kill you!

She became even furious with my brother's words, and spitted him on the face.

-You are taking advantage of a younger girl! You are disgusting! – Then, Riff grabbed her by the neck.

-Don't you dare to say anything like that, never! I love her! Do you hear me? I'm in love with her! And you haven't taken care of her while I was gone! You are the only disgusting person of the room!

I stood up and tried to calm my brother. Our mother was a horrible person, but she was our mother after all.

-Riff, let her go, please. – Tears were beginning to form in my eyes. – Riff… - I sobbed lightly and grabbed his arm. He softened his glance and removed his hand from our mother's neck.

She caught up her breath again, and punched Riff on the jaw.

-I'm leaving now. I can't stand you anymore. But I'll be back tomorrow, and for then, I want you to go out of my house. I don't want to see you again. Never. Go with your perversions to other place. You're not my family anymore.

She slammed the door and left.

I began to cry again. Riff hugged me, making hush noises.

-Don't worry, my love, we'll find somewhere else to live. It's better than living with this bitch. Don't cry, Genta, please.

I dried my tears and went to the bathroom to wash my face. My head wasn't bleeding anymore. When I came out, Riff was packing our things.

-Riff, let's sleep please, I'm too tired to pack now.

-Then sleep, darling. I'll pack your things.

-Come to bed vith me!

-No, Magenta, we have to leave as soon as possible. Go to sleep, I'm taking care of everything.

-As alvays, brother… - he lifted me up and carried me to the bed. He covered me with the sheets and kissed my lips in a sweet way.

-Sleep, my beautiful sister. I love you with all my heart. And don't worry about anything, if we are together nothing bad can happen. – He caressed my cheek and grinned at me.

-I love you too, Riffy. I can't live without you… - I noticed my eyes closing.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review, please!**

**BTW, did you notice that the first girl Riff Raff kissed at the party was Laura? read again...**

**And come on, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a transition chapter. Stay tuned for more ;)**

**Magenta's POV**

* * *

-Genta, wake up. We have to go.

My brother was whispering to me, while he caressed my cheek and planted soft kisses on my lips. I awoke and looked at him, smiling. All the events of the previous night came to my mind. I was happy, but then I remembered we had to leave our home.

-Good morning, my darling sister. – Riff grinned and kissed me again. – I've made you breakfast. Come to the kitchen. – He gave me another kiss and left the bedroom.

I woke up and dressed myself. I grabbed a black dress and some clean underwear and went to the bathroom to prepare.

When I came in the kitchen, the breakfast was served on the table. We ate in silence and cleaned the kitchen when we finished.

-Are you ready, dear? – I nodded, and went to the bedroom to pick up my baggage. We didn't have a place to go, so we came into the car and stared at each other, without knowing what to do. I began to cry, and Riff hugged me and kissed my cheek.

-Sister, don't cry. We'll find a place to live. I have some money saved from the last years. Let's get us an apartment.

We bought a newspaper and circled some rental offers. We found a cheap apartment, and it seemed nice. We went to see it, and it was a small apartment with only one bedroom, a small bathroom and a kitchen. The living room was also small, but we didn't need too much space.

-we'll take it. – Riff gave to the owner the payment for that month. It was our new home, away from our horrible mother who didn't understand us.

The owner gave us the keys and left our new home.

Riff Raff was happy to have a place to live with me, and I was happy too, but I was a bit sad. This was going to be tough. We were living by ourselves with 17 and 19 years old.

We went to see our bedroom. It had a big bed and a closet, and the window was facing the beach. It was really nice. Riff Raff kissed me and pushed me to the bed, tickling me when he laid by my side.

-Genta, we have a place! We are living together! – He was tickling me, and he stopped and kissed me, pushing me towards him. I parted the kiss and caressed his face.

-yes brother! Ve can do vhatever ve vant now!

He grinned seductively and began to kiss me again, grabbing my ass. He went to my neck, and bit it. I left out a pleasure moan. He knew what my sensitive spots were, and he always went to them to make me shiver. My hands began to work on the buttons of his shirt, caressing his chest while he devoured my neck.

-you are a naughty girl, you know that, right?

I grinned and attacked his mouth again, removing his shirt with eagerness.

He took off my dress and threw it to the floor, leaving me only in my underwear. He looked at my entire body licking his lips. I saw a lust gleam on his eyes. I knew what was happening next…

He slipped his hand under my panties and stroked the wet flesh. I moaned at his touch, and he kissed me with more passion. I was shivering in pleasure, and he noticed that, and slipped a finger inside of me. I tilted my head back, moaning. He was so turned on by my moans that he increased the speed of his finger, moving it quickly in and out. My fists were clenching the sheets, and my hips seemed to move by themselves to my brother. He added another finger, making me moan louder.

-Come on, brother, do it! – I was breathless, full of lust.

He took off his hand from me, and I made a complaining sound. But he removed my panties quickly and also his pants and underwear. He entered me, with a big thrust. My hips moved at his pace, wanting more from him. My hands were at his back, pushing him to me. I needed to melt with him.

We were lying on the bed, exhausted and sweaty. He kissed my forehead and caressed my cheek.

-Great opening for our new home – he grinned and stood up, dressing up.

-Riff, ve need to find jobs…

-I'm not letting you work. You are too young for that. I'll get a job, and you'll be here waiting for me.

-But…

-No buts, Genta. I don't want you to work. I want to take care of you.

I sighed. He was so stubborn. What would I do when he was working? I'd be so bored… but I knew I couldn't change his mind, so I didn't say a word. I dressed up too and we went to the living room to search for a job for my brother on the newspaper.

-Look, darling, they are hiring a lab assistant on the palace. I could do that.

-Yes, it's fine. And maybe they vill pay vell.

-they're doing interviews tomorrow. I'll show up and see how it goes.

He kissed me and I lied on his chest. He wrapped me and whispered:

-Everything's going to be ok, sister. I'll give you the life you deserve. I love you.

-I love you too. – I kissed his chest.

I felt safe in his embrace. We didn't have anything, but my dear brother had got us an apartment, and he already was going to a job interview.

We spent the rest of the day resting and making love. His love making was amazing and overwhelming. I was breathless every time, but he seemed to not be satisfied ever. And we did it again and again… the first times were rough, and then it was sweeter and tenderer.

We finally fell asleep, naked and sweating. I was madly in love with my brother. That phrase kept popping in my mind. I was madly in love with my brother…

The morning after, when I woke up Riff was already gone. I was in a good mood, and I ate breakfast and cleaned the house. I took a shower and stayed on the couch in my black robe, reading. I was waiting for my brother anxiously, and I hoped good news.

The door opened, and Riff came in shouting with joy.

-My beautiful sister! I have a job! I'm the new assistant of Frank! I'm starting tomorrow! – His smile was wide, full of happiness.

I stood up and ran to him, hugging him.

-Oh brother! I knew you vould get it! You are so smart!

We were really happy. Everything was going according to our improvised plans.

He took my head and kissed me fiery on the lips. He pushed me to the wall and realized I was wearing only a black robe… and nothing under it. He stared at my body and undid the robe's knot, putting it down of my shoulders and throwing it to the floor. He began to touch me and I undid his fly buttons.

He lifted my right leg and thrust me hard, against the wall. His other hand was stroking my wet hair, holding my head. I was moaning with every thrust and I moved my quivering hands to his chest, and removed his shirt lifting it above his head. He wasn't even naked, but I was. He lifted up my other leg and I wrapped them around his waist. He thrust harder, leaving me breathless. I couldn't even moan; I hadn't air. He groaned and fastened his thrusts, climaxing inside of me with a big thrust and a loud moan. He kept thrusting, now with weakness. He kissed my lips and put himself out of me. Our juices were sliding through my legs. I found it arousing.

-Amazing, my darling. – He was breathless. He kissed me again. – Let's take a shower together.

We took a shower and went out to eat beside the beach. We celebrated until late hours, drinking scotch on the beach, and swimming on the ocean.


	7. Chapter 7

**MAGENTA'S POV**

* * *

I woke up at eleven a.m. Riff had gone to the palace to work, and I had the house for myself.

I ate my breakfast and cleaned the house, but it was so small that I finished my chores in two hours. I didn't have absolutely anything to do. I decided to go to buy groceries. I dressed up and left. I went to Trans-Mart and bought some supplies. When I finished, I took a walk for the beach. The beach was quiet, except for a group of guys who were sitting on the sand.

-Hey, Genta!

I couldn't recognize them, but I walked towards them. When I was nearer, I recognized some of them. Scarlet, Matt and Brian went to my school. There were two more boys I didn't know.

-Hi! Guys! What are you doing here?

-I was going to ask you the same, Genta! Didn't you live far away from here? – Matt smiled at her.

-Yes, but, um… Riff Raff and I moved out. Now we are living here, in that building. – I pointed to a yellow building behind them.

-Great! Well, join us! We are having some fun!

The guys were drinking beer and smoking something from a bong. It didn't smell like weed.

-Don't you think it is a little early to be on drugs?

-Come on, girl, you'll enjoy this. – Brian moved and tapped the sand, leaving me a place to sit.

I sat and grabbed a beer. They began to talk about their lives. Brian, Scarlett, Matt and me went to the same school, but since high school we hadn't seen each other. They were all living now on that area and none of them had a job or was studying, so they spent the most of their time at the beach.

The other two boys had lived there all their lives, and were now friends of my old classmates.

Brian handed me the bong, and I smoked. It was strong. I coughed a little and kept smoking. Half an hour later, I was high. I felt like something was crushing my body against the sand, and I could barely form correct sentences. I laughed and smoked.

Three hours later, I said goodbye to them and managed to stand up. The whole beach was spinning. I took my bags and realized they were spoiled. I should have returned home to leave the bags when I bought them. I began to walk home in a clumsy way. People stared at me.

When I arrived, the house was still empty. I left the bags on the kitchen and lied on the couch.

A noise awoke me. It was the noise of the door closing. Riff was back at home.

-Good afternoon, my most beautiful sister! How was your day? – He came to the couch and stroked my hair, kissing my cheek.

-Hi, darling! Fine, I vent to buy groceries and found my old classmates on the beach! They live here now. – I was a little high yet, but I knew Riff would be mad at me if he found out. I told him about Scarlett, Matt, Brian and the other guys. But I skipped the bong part.

-Well, that's cool, Genta. You already have friends here. I spent the day working with Frank. I am his assistant, and our lab is amazing! – He kept talking about the lab and his work, but I wasn't listening. I wanted him to shut up. I was feeling dizzy and tired. - …and that was pretty much my day. – Finally. I thought he was never going to shut up.

I think he knew something was wrong with me, because he barely spoke to me the rest of the day. I didn't care. I went to bed earlier than him and fell asleep quickly. He glanced at me with a strange expression. I awoke in the middle of the night and he was spooning me. I felt bad for being so distant, and I turned around and kissed his sleepy face, and embraced him.

The rest of the week was more or less like that day. I awoke alone in bed, I went to the beach with my friends and I returned home to Riff. We behaved almost like strangers. We barely made love. I was so stoned most of the days I went to sleep early by myself, leaving my tired brother on the couch reading.

A month passed quickly. My life consisted only on going to the beach by the day, getting high and returning home. I began to consume more. My life was really boring and I needed something to evade myself. Brian brought me drugs and I began to consume at home. When Riff arrived, I was so wasted I was always sleeping.

One day, I was asleep when someone shook me, holding my shoulders.

-Genta, darling, I need to talk to you. – My brother was sitting on the bed, staring at me. I could tell he was sad.

-Vhat happens, brother, let me sleep. – I turned around and covered my head with the sheets.

He uncovered me and turned me to him, violently.

-No, sister, I want to know what is happening to you. I need to know. – His voice was broken.

-Nothing, Riff, I'm ok. I'm only tired.

-You can't be tired when you don't do a single thing during the day. You don't even clean, or make lunch or dinner. – His voice was calmed. He didn't want a fight.

I stood up. I was getting mad. What did he expect? A domestic?

-Oh, I'm sorry brother if I'm not locked here all day to please you! I'm sorry if I don't do the damn chores and your meals! I never asked for being here! Remember? It vas all your fault!

I pushed him against the window. He seemed worried and confused.

-Ok. Do whatever you want.

He left the bedroom and I came back to bed.

When I awoke that night, he wasn't there. I was alone on bed. I kind of missed him. But he asked for it. It was his entire fault.

The next day I was on the beach again. It was only Brian and me, because the rest had gone to pick up more drugs.

We were talking and laughing. And using the bong, of course. Brian had become on my best friend. He understood me, not like my brother.

I was high, and I rested my head on Brian's lap, when I saw someone coming to us.

-Magenta! What the fuck are you doing! – Riff was furious. But what did he expect? Oh, yes, he expected to have me locked on that damn house. I hated that place.

I lifted my head, with a defiant look. I was not a baby anymore. He couldn't boss me around.

-And what is this? – He took the bong and smelled it. – I can't believe you are doing this to yourself. Stand up. We are leaving. Now! – He grabbed my arm and made me stand up. I began to yell at him. He hadn't the right to rule my life.

-No! Riff Raff let me go! I vant to stay here. You don't understand me. Brian does! – I was yelling at him with all my strength. Brian stood up too, gave me a sorry look, and began to walk on the other direction. – Riff! Let me go!

He didn't say a word, and dragged me to home. When we arrived, he sat me down on the couch.

-What are you doing, sister! I work all day for us and you don't do anything but destroy yourself and waste our money! I never thought you would behave like a child. Because guess what, you're not a child anymore. I can't save you from all of your mistakes!

-I never asked you to save me! I am trying to live! I am bored all day at this horrible place! And you arrive late! And… and I don't think I vant to be vith you anymore. – I stared at the floor. The words had come by themselves out of my mouth. Riff looked at me. Tears were beginning to form in his blue eyes. But I was high, I didn't give a damn.

-Are you saying you don't love me anymore? – He said in a cracked voice.

-I… I don't know. I guess I don't. – I didn't even know what the hell I was saying. I needed to sober up and think about this.

-I can't understand it. I have given everything to you. And you are now on drugs. Well done, sister. – He wasn't looking at me anymore. He stood up and left the house, slamming the door.

I grabbed my hidden bong and began to smoke until I fell asleep. I couldn't think, and I didn't want to. All I wanted was to get high and forget this whole thing.

I awoke the next morning, feeling sick. I went to the bathroom and threw up. My stomach was empty. I had forgotten to eat. My last meal was more than 24 hours ago. I threw up two more times and went to the kitchen to eat something. I drank a coffee and ate some muffins.

Then, I remembered my fight with Riff, and I felt awful and guilty. He had given all to me. That was true. And the only thing I had done to pay him back was to behave like a stupid whore.

I needed to find him, so I took a shower, dressed up and went to the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is a little distressing and emotional**

**MAGENTA'S POV**

* * *

I walked quickly to the palace. I felt so bad and broken… I missed my brother, and I missed the good times. But I had been stupid enough to get addicted to that damn thing. I hated myself.

I came in the palace, and a guard asked me what I was doing there. I asked for the lab assistant, and he leaded me to the lab.

I came in, the lab was enormous and there were a lot of people working on there. I began to walk around there. But I couldn't see my brother.

I found Frank, and I walked to him.

-Magenta! What are you doing here?

-I came to find my brother. We had a fight and…

- Yes, I know your incestuous thing. Well, your brother didn't come to work today. I called to your home to check if he was ok, but nobody answered the phone. I guess I know now why he didn't come. But, actually, it's not typical Riff to avoid his responsibilities.

He wasn't there… I didn't know where to find him. I asked Frank and he told me Riff went every night to a bar near the beach. I guess he did that while I was sleeping.

I went to that bar, furious with myself. I had pushed my brother to alcohol every night. Maybe I should have talked to him about my problem. He surely would have helped me.

I entered into the bar. It was a dark place, with only two wasted men at the bar. The waiter was cleaning some tables at the end of the place. I went to him and asked him about my brother. I described him.

-Yes, he comes every night to drink scotch. And last night he was very upset. He drank a lot of glasses and then he left.

-Did he say where he was going to?

-No, miss, I'm sorry. He didn't say anything. He only drank all night in silence.

-Ok, thank you for your help.

I left the bar. I didn't know what to do. He could be anywhere. I realized I didn't know anything about his life since we moved out.

I was becoming very anxious. Where the hell could he be?

I felt tears running through my cheeks. Maybe it was because I hadn't consumed anything that day. Maybe because I really loved him.

I walked for hours around the city. Nothing. I was giving up. I went to the beach, but to a different spot. I didn't want to be with my friends. I was depressed.

I took off my shoes and walked. I felt the white soft sand on my feet. It was nice, but I didn't find comfort on nothing. I kept walking and I saw something on the beach, not far from where I was.

I walked to there. It was someone. When I was close enough, I realized it was a man, and he seemed unconscious. I had a hunch. I ran to him, and my eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Riff Raff was lying on the sand, unconscious. His shirt was dirty, and he smelled like alcohol. I kneeled beside him and began to shake his head.

-Riff! My dear brother! Vake up! Please!

He didn't open his eyes or moved.

-Please! Don't do this to me! Please! You are all I have!

Tears were falling heavily from my eyes. Some of them were falling on my brother's face. I shook him stronger.

-Riff! Come back! I need you!

I kept crying heavily, and began to drag my brother. But he was too heavy for me to carry. I ran to the other side of the beach, and called my friends. They saw me crying and I managed to explain them the situation. They came and helped me to carry Riff to my home.

-Genta, do you need anything else?

-No, thank you, guys. I vant to be alone vith him now, please.

They had left Riff on the bathtub. I removed his clothes and opened the cold water. I was holding his hand all the time.

If anything happened to him for my fault, I would never forgive myself. I was really nervous, sobbing loudly while I held his hand and caressed his hair.

After some time – I don't know how much, because for me it felt like hours – he began to open his eyes lightly.

-Riff! Riff… - He opened them wide open, and stared at me.

-What happened? – He was so confused… my poor brother. I had done this to him.

I hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder. He was naked and freezing, and my hair was wetting because I was almost inside the bathtub. I kissed his cheek a few times, and he took my chin and stared at me.

-Magenta, I'm sorry. I drank too much last night. I don't know how you found me, but if you don't love me you don't have to stay here. I'll call our mother to let you come back, if that is what you want.

-No, Riff. – Tears were still falling across my face. – I love you. I'm so sorry about everything. I don't want to leave you. I have a drug addiction… and I need your help.

He put his finger on my lips.

-Don't say a word. We'll talk later. – He hugged me again, and turned on the hot water. When he stopped trembling, he came out the bathtub and put a robe on him.

I hugged him again. I was so sorry… I was madly in love with him. And I think the thought of being in love with my brother scared me.

He lifted me up and carried me to our bed. Tears were falling from his eyes too. From his beautiful blue icy eyes.

He lied by my side and stroked my curls. I smiled and kissed him shyly. He should be angry with me. I behaved like a stupid bitch.

-I still love you, darling. I will always love you. – He had read my mind since we were children.

I smiled and kissed him with more passion. Our lips melt together and our mouths became one. Riff parted the kiss and looked at my eyes. He dried some tears from my face. I didn't realize I was still crying.

He hugged me again, and put me on top of him and kissed me. His fingers were running through my hair, while my hands had managed to open his robe a little and were caressing his soft and cold chest.

He removed my dress and caressed my back, unclasping my brad skillfully.

I opened his robe and kissed him slowly, going down. His hands were gently caressing my cheek and my hair while I was going down. I heard a soft groan. He lifted my head, his eyes gleaming with love.

-Darling, come here. – He took off my panties very slowly and touched me where the panties were before. I began to stroke him too, and put him inside of me. I felt guilty for all. I didn't deserve his love touching or his kisses. But he gave them to me anyway.

We made sweet love, and climaxed together. I lied on top of him and felt tears falling from my eyes again.

-My love, what is wrong? Tell me, my sweet darling. – He stroked my hair and kissed it.

-I thought I was losing you today. And it was the most devastating feeling I have ever had. I'm really sorry about last night. I'm really sorry for my behavior. I don't deserve you.

-Don't say that, Genta. – He lifted my face, looking me straight in the eyes. – You know I love you. I love you so hard that it aches. And when you told me you didn't love me back I felt empty. I felt I had no reason to live anymore. But I should have tried harder. I should have notice that you were unhappy here. I'm the one who is sorry.

I kept crying, and noticed he was crying too. I felt asleep on top of him, with his arms around my body. That was all I needed, to feel him on me. To feel his skin and his breathing, and his heart beating.

I awoke like two hours later. My sweet brother was still sleeping. I didn't want to go.

I kissed his lips softly, not wanting to awake him. But he opened his eyes and returned the kiss.

-I love you, Magenta. I only want you to know it. And it's not going to change. Ever.

-I love you too, Riff.

-And I knew you were having some issues, but I never thought you will be on drugs. But don't worry; I'm going to fix this. We are going to fix this. And tomorrow, when I go to work, I'll talk to Frank. I will ask him for giving you a job at the palace. Everything is going to be fine, baby sister. – He kissed me again on the lips, keeping his locked against mine.

He was going to fix it. He always fixed all. Maybe it was true that I needed him to save me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Magenta's pov**

* * *

-Genta, my love, wake up

-Mmm… Riff… five more minutes – I covered my head with the sheets, as always.

-No, come on, wake up. You are coming with me to the palace today. – He whispered in my ear, stroking my hair and kissing my cheek. – I'm going to get you a job. Wake up and take a shower, buttercup.

I did as I was told, and dressed up with one of my black dresses. I was nervous. I hadn't consumed anything in more than 24 hours.

We left home and went to the palace.

-Stay here, darling. – Riff kissed me quickly on the lips and went through a door, leaving me at the hall of the palace. I sat down on an armchair and waited.

Thirty minutes later, Riff came to the hall with Frank. I suddenly remembered the night of the party. I had kissed him. But I thought he didn't realize it was me.

-Hello, Magenta. Your dear brother has talked to me. I understand your situation, and I can be very generous with you because Riff Raff is one of my best employees. – Frank looked at Riff with sympathy. – You are going to be my domestic. I have more than one, so you'll share your chores with my other domestics. Come with me and I'll show you.

Riff smiled to me and left the hall. I suppose he had to go back to his work. Frank took my hand and leaded me upstairs. We entered on a room with a huge table and he pointed a chair for me to sit down.

-Well, Magenta. This is how we do things here. – He approached to me and took a curl between his fingers. He was licking his lips in a seductive way. I was more nervous than before.

He leaned over me and kissed my lips in a soft sweet manner. I lifted my head back as a reflection.

-Come on, Magenta. Give yourself over. You are going to like it, I promise. – He smiled and kissed me again, more fiercely, holding my neck with one hand.

I lifted back my head again, and I said an amusing look on him.

-Oh, you want to play, naughty girl!

-No, Frank, please! You know about me and Riff! I can't do this to my dearest brother!

-This is the price you have to pay to work with me. Everybody has done it. Well, everybody but your brother… - his smile was mischievous.

-Don't do this to my brother! Please!

-Mmm… Magenta, I prefer to do this to you, believe me. I appreciate your brother, but in a sexual way he is… disgusting. – I felt like he was stabbing my heart. My brother was the most caring, handsome person, and the best lover I had ever have.

I stared to the floor. I didn't want to sleep with Frank! I would prefer not having a job than that.

-But I may do an exception. For now. I'm giving you a month. And in this month I shall decide if you deserve the job or not. But you should think that your brother would be really disappointed if I fired you after your first month…

I was feeling sick. How dare he! I was furious, but I couldn't do anything. I smiled to him, and he showed me my new uniform and my schedule.

-I'm being nice to you and your brother Riff Raff, so you'll have the same schedule than him.

He handed me the uniform. It was like a French maid uniform, but in a slutty way. It revealed my thighs, and it showed a lot of cleavage. Frank liked porn-maids, I guessed.

He explained me my chores for the day and left. I changed my clothes and looked at myself on the mirror. It wasn't that bad.

I went downstairs. My first chore was to clean the hall. I met there some of the other domestics. They were all dressed like me, like slutty maids. Frank called the two other maids who were there with me, and they left, leaving me alone.

I cleaned and cleaned all the morning.

Suddenly, while I was cleaning an old clock at the entrance of the palace, Riff came to me.

-Hi, sister, how is going your first day?

When I turned back to him, he looked at me from the bottom to the top, and almost dislocated his jaw.

-Wow, Magenta, you are really hot! – He kissed me on the lips passionately.

-Thank you brother… it's a little slutty, don't you think? – I was shy, because if my brother looked at me like that, who knew how other people will look at me.

-It's perfect on you. You're perfect. Come with me, I'm showing you something.

I nodded and followed him. He took my hand and leaded me upstairs. We lifted up a lot of stairs, like three floors. I was exhausted.

-brother, vhere are ve going? I'm tired!

-Shhh… you'll see.

We were at the highest tower of the palace. I knew that because I looked through a window. I had no idea about what my brother had in mind.

-We're almost there, Genta.

He took a key locker out of his pocket, and began to nervously shake it, looking for a specific key.

He finally found it, and he opened a door. It was a dark room, and I couldn't see anything.

-Wait here, sister. – I nodded, but I was really thinking that my brother was insane.

He lighted up some candles, and I came in. the room was full of old stuff. It was like a storage room. But on the floor there was an old mattress, and a table near it with a chair.

-Vhat is this place, Riff?

-It's my secret place. I am the only one who has the keys. Well, Frank has a copy too. But he never comes here. I come to this place to think when I'm worried or pissed. But I found a new use for it, since you are here. – He grinned and pushed me against him.

-And I thought we had to celebrate your new uniform, because it's… amazing.

I laughed and kissed his lips. I was eager to make love to him. He lifted me up and sat me over the table. I parted my legs, approaching him to me.

-I love this uniform – his eyes were full of lust, as he stared at my cleavage.

I began to undo his shirt's buttons quickly. I was turned on by his faces and his looks. And I knew his pants were tight right now…

He stared at my chest, and began to caress my cleavage. He kissed my neck and I moaned in response. He slowly began to undo my buttons, one by one, kissing the exposed skin every time.

-I love this dress, Magenta. – He undid the buttons of my top part, revealing my bra, and rubbed my nipples over it. I felt them getting hard. I moaned, tilting my head back when he began to kiss my breasts and kept undoing buttons, going down.

-Oh, brother! Don't stop! – My moans were increasing its volume.

-I'm not going to, sister. – He lifted up his head to say this, and kept licking my stomach while he undid my buttons. My body was gleaming because of his saliva. And I was feeling the fire inside of me.

When he had undone all my buttons, he opened my dress and looked at me. I was twisting with desire, and grabbed him from the belt and my shaking hands managed to open his fly and put his pants down.

Riff put his hand down and rubbed over my black knickers. I moaned and tightened my hand around his member.

He slipped a hand inside my panties and stroked the flesh between my legs. I cried in ecstasy, and moved my hand up and down on him.

-Already wet, my love. Good girl. – He smiled and kissed me passionately. In the middle of the kiss he introduced a finger in me, and I moaned in his mouth. This turned him on, and I was about to explode if he didn't satisfy me.

-Enough with the foreplay. Come here. – He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He made me lie on the mattress and removed my underwear just before he removed his.

He kissed my stomach and went up to my face, kissing me while he entered me with a big thrust. I moaned and said his name. I was overwhelmed with the sensations he produced on me. My back was arching towards him, wanting more of him. I wanted all of him inside of me.

He quickened his thrusts and bit my neck, sucking it and grabbing my breasts. My nails were digging on his back. He was flesh of my flesh, and now that has his complete meaning.

I felt my climax coming, and moaned loudly on his hear, screaming his name –Oh, Riff! Ah! – And I let me go with the orgasm. My breath was fast, and he screamed in two more thrusts, saying my name too. He came inside of me while my inner walls shook with spasms around him. I felt his juice inside, so hot and sticky. I wrapped my legs around him when he collapsed on top of me, sweating heavily. I didn't want to let him go.

He kissed my lips and I caressed his head.

-Riff, my darling, I don't know vhat I'll do vithout you. I love you so much… - I kissed him again, and stared to his beautiful eyes. I always felt lost in his eyes. I could be an entire day just looking at his eyes. They had something that hypnotized me.

-I love you too, baby sister. You are amazing. I guess I improved your first day at work. – He smiled and looked at me with love. The only thing better than his eyes were his eyes gleaming with love for me.

He tried to stand up, but I didn't let him. My legs were wrapping him, making him lie on top of me.

-No, brother, let's stay here.

-You know we can't, Genta. We have to work. So dress yourself with that beautiful uniform and let's go back to work. We'll make round two at home tonight. I promise.

-Ok… - I knew I had to work. But it has been so long since I didn't feel that with Riff Raff…

I dressed up anyway. I hope he will keep his promise for the night.

We were downstairs, and my brother returned to the lab. I kept cleaning the clock and suddenly Frank came to the hall.

-Well, well, well, Magenta. How is going your day?

I turned around to face him, and smiled politely.

-Very good, Frank. Thank you.

-I _see_ it's going very good. Your lipstick is smeared, and your skin is less pale than before. And that gleam in your eyes… I guess maybe you fucked not long ago… And it was _not _with me, which disappoints me.

I stared at the floor. I can't believe he recognized that signs!

-No, Frank, I don't. Vhy are you saying this…?

-Shhh, little Magenta. – He put a finger on my lips – And call me master, like the rest of my domestics. I'll watch you closely. And if I discover one of my domestics is skipping work to have sex and _not_ with me, I'll punish you. And I think you know what the punishment is…

I stood frozen. He was decided to have sex with me. And I couldn't do that to my dear brother.

- It won't happen again, master. I'll behave correctly. And I will work with all my strength for you, master. – I made some kind of reverence to him. He didn't deserve it, of course. But I will try to avoid sleeping with him. And I knew Riff would kill him if he discovered his intentions.

-Good, Magenta. Now keep cleaning. I want this palace gleaming like gold.

He began to leave, and smacked my butt while he was leaving. I put a disgusting face, but he didn't see it. I suddenly felt the need of consuming again. It was the first day and Frank N Furter was already making my life hell.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. I'm probably continuing it until the movie, I don't know yet. Let me know if you want me to continue... Reviews, please! If you review, Magenta will quit on drugs...**


End file.
